


共犯

by Astrial



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrial/pseuds/Astrial
Summary: 是鸣佐*动画*720话之后，某天回到木叶的佐助与鸣人相遇的故事很雷，而且不太愉快
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	共犯

旗木卡卡西推开火影办公室的门的时候，漩涡鸣人正躺在办公室一侧的沙发上打着呼，脸上还倒扣着一本《水之国通史》。他叹了口气，走过去拿走了已经变形合不上的书，从自己的座椅背上拿起斗篷，盖在他身上。  
“唔……卡卡西老师？”曾经的学生、现在的下属、未来的继任火影揉了揉眼睛坐了起身，迷迷糊糊中连小时候的口癖都冒了出来，“怎么都早上了啊我说。”  
“你啊，”卡卡西无奈道，“还是见习就睡办公室，以后当上火影要怎么办啊。你也是有家庭的人了。”  
鸣人挠了挠头嘻嘻笑着道，我比较笨嘛，只好多下点工夫。  
卡卡西看着他又叹了一口气，第六代火影最近这么做的频率越来越高了，他把这归结为老了。事实上他被看得有点心虚，他或许是下意识地逃避“回家”也说不定——他不太会和雏田“像家人一样”相处，交往期间还好，但“家庭”多了一层责任的涵义，这是他从小没有体会过的。  
“我今天要去暗部视察，我回来之前麻烦你和鹿丸一起接收整理一下文件。”卡卡西扶了扶护额，下达了今天第一条火影命令。  
“明白啦，卡卡西老师！”第六代火影向他点了点头，转身消失在门后。鸣人抬起眼看向墙上的挂钟，离鹿丸过来还有一小会，他走到办公桌后拉开了窗帘，阳光毫无保留地洒了进来。  
阳台上有一盆卡卡西养的吊兰，黄绿色的叶子张牙舞爪着，鸣人盯着它看，总觉得形状似乎像什么，又想不起来。一向是没什么人打理它的，连卡卡西本人也只是偶尔想起来才浇个水，居然也长势不错，有几片叶子已经垂到了阳台外面，或许卡卡西一开始养它就是看中了这一点。  
鸣人今天突然心血来潮，打算给它浇点水。办公室里连只浇花壶也没有，他怀疑卡卡西都是用茶杯浇的水。他走出办公室去接水，在走廊上突然想起，他觉得那盆吊兰像宇智波斑的头发。  
可能是因为刚想到宇智波斑，他在推开门回来看到窗外的深色人影时居然没有惊讶过头。  
来人不知用什么方法躲过了暗部的眼线，毫不客气地从外面拉开火影办公室的窗户，飞身跳了进来，扬起的黑色斗篷扫过阳台上的吊兰，可怜的盆栽被裹着失去重心一头向下栽去，在陶制花盆碎裂的响声里，鸣人端着一杯水和来人面面相觑。  
“佐助？”最终还是他先开口。  
“不用问也知道吧。”  
他和宇智波佐助有四年没有见面了。对方留长了一侧的刘海，将将遮住轮回眼，面孔脱去了少年的稚气，变得棱角分明起来，还是老样子脸上写着大大的生人勿扰。  
他突然意识到他这次和佐助分开的时间已经超过了对方离开村子去找大蛇丸的那次，少年时的分别仿佛长得度日如年，而如今四年时间居然一晃也就过去了。  
“你怎么回来了？”话出口鸣人才觉得问法不太对，不过对方似乎并不在意。  
“我来找卡卡西。本以为信件就能办好的事情，他非说要我过来一趟。”  
鸣人自己也不曾察觉地有一丝失望。说到卡卡西……  
“卡卡西人呢？怎么你在这？”  
“啊！卡卡西老师的盆栽！被你打碎了啊我说！”两人的声音同时响起，鸣人抱着头大声向罪魁祸首控诉道。  
对方显然被他吵得心烦，按了按额头，没好气道：“不过是个普通的陶花盆而已，随便再买一个不就好了。”  
“那佐助你也要来帮忙！”  
佐助叹了一口气，没有反驳，只是道：“你这家伙怎么还是老样子。”  
毛毛躁躁，乍乍呼呼。全是宇智波佐助认识的漩涡鸣人的样子。  
“嘿嘿，别看这样我可是见习火影啦。”  
对方哼了一声，垂下眼的一瞬间似乎勾起唇角，几不可见地笑了。  
首先他们必须收拾好窗台下的一片狼藉。鸣人找来一个空袋子，他捧起吊兰层叠的叶子，根须上还裹着破碎的土块，佐助伸过手把它们拢到一起。  
“叶子都发黄了。”明明很茂盛，却给人不太健康的印象。  
“唔，我们都经常忘了照料它嘛。”  
佐助单膝跪着，一片片地捡起破碎的陶片，他手很白，骨节分明，指甲缝里嵌进去棕色的泥土也格外明显。  
他们把吊兰和泥土一起装进袋子里，暂时放在墙边，鸣人在桌上给鹿丸留下一张纸条。  
“我在这里等卡卡西。”佐助见可视的地面上大体干净了，在斗篷上拍掉手上的尘土，作势要在沙发上坐下。  
鸣人不由分说地拉起他手，“你在说什么啊，和我一起出去买花盆啦！”

天气很热，他们走在刚开张的商店街上，佐助穿着黑色斗篷，戴起兜帽遮住大半张脸，汗珠顺着脸颊淌下来，挂在下颌边缘。  
“好热！为什么明明是佐助你打碎的花盆我却像共犯一样啊。”  
“是你把它放在那么危险的地方的吧。”  
路过的店铺老板热情地向他打招呼，他也爽朗地挥手回应，他想拉着佐助一起的时候，后者和他微妙地保持着一米的距离。  
“佐助你找卡卡西老师有什么事情吗？”他问道。  
回应他的是沉默，半晌后对方才开口道，我打算和樱结婚了。  
鸣人奇怪地发现，这句话里的每一个词他都听得懂，连在一起却仿佛是外星的语言。  
“小樱？小樱怎么了吗？”  
佐助从兜帽下看了他一眼，提高了声音重复道，我要和她结婚了，我就是为这件事回来的。  
这次他听懂了，但即便他理解了佐助的话语，其中巨大的违和感也没有消失，他问：“小樱她知道吗？”  
“知道。我在信里说了，她同意了。”  
可这难道不奇怪吗？小樱居然没有高兴地向所有人宣布，信里？同意？这算什么说法？  
“鸣人。”这是佐助今天第一次叫他的名字，鸣人回过神来，“你是我们这一届第一个成家的吧。”  
“啊，的确……”  
“那就不要那么惊讶。”不知为什么他觉得佐助的声音有点变了，隐藏在兜帽下他看不清表情。  
“也是啊。”鸣人挠着头有些窘迫地笑起来，“那你们什么时候举行婚礼？”  
“不办了，等卡卡西回来办好手续，明天我就走。”  
“这样啊。”他丧气地垂下头去，金发支楞在头顶，中间形成一个小小的漩涡。“不过真好啊，我们都有家人了，像在做梦一样。”  
往商店街的尽头看去可以隐隐看到南贺川的粼粼水波，鸣人想起曾经总是独自坐在河边的那个小小的深色身影，今后也会像每一个普通的丈夫和父亲一样，牵着妻儿的手走在某条商店街上吗？  
“那么确信自己不在做梦吗？”佐助突然回过头看向他，兜帽下右眼里万花筒写轮眼的殷红纹路缓缓转动。  
“呜啊！”他吓了一跳，随即想起来有九尾在他几乎不可能中幻术，“佐助你知道这个对我没用啦！”  
这只眼睛提醒他想起了一些不算太愉快的回忆，它仿佛是他们浮沉动荡轰轰烈烈的少年时代的记号，在明朗的晨光里鲜红得像要滴血一样，他越是从故纸堆里了解这只眼睛，越是觉得它在嘲笑着自己——佐助比起回村更愿意在外漂泊，他明明有家却在办公室过夜，他们好像都不可能过上一般人口中“正常”的生活。  
佐助嗤笑了一声偏过头去，似乎也觉得这个玩笑有些无聊，加快了步子向前赶了几步，在一间杂货店门口停了下来。  
鸣人也大步跟上去，两人并排走进了店里，本身不小的店面，被密集的货架切割成了几道只容一人通过的狭窄回廊。他们随着店主的指引走到了货架迷宫的深处，在最下层垒起的花盆边蹲下来。在光线局促的角落里，佐助的肩膀挨着他的。  
“但是说实话，我真的很高兴。”鸣人低头观察着货架。  
佐助伸出手从一个个陶制的粗糙曲面上划过。鸣人抬起头对他露出一个标志的笑容，他觉得有点傻，于是也微笑了起来。他像是不经意地拿起一只花盆道，这个就行了吧。  
“佐助你也认真一点嘛，我可是得天天看着它的。”  
“那你自己挑不就好了。”说完就要把手中的花盆放回去。  
鸣人转过脸来看到上面的图案，是一只展翅翱翔的飞鸟，微微昂着头张开嘴，像是在鸣叫。只有一个简单的轮廓，也无装饰和背景，不知道它在飞向何处。  
就这个吧。他突然说道，捧起花盆就要起身。  
佐助愣了一下，站起来时鸣人已经背对他向柜台走去。

临近中午，卡卡西回来了。  
窗边的吊兰已经被他们恢复成了原状，叶子似乎更黄了一点，不过本来也没有人在意。  
“然后鹿丸就到砂隐村……卡卡西老师！”沙发上鸣人兴致勃勃地向身旁的人讲着同期好友的近况，宇智波佐助抱着手，眯着眼睛也不知道有没有听进去。  
“佐助，”卡卡西喊了一声他的名字，对方应声抬起眼，“你来了啊。鹿丸呢？”  
鸣人接话道：“他整理完文件就出去了，说着什么真麻烦……他现在人应该在楼下的休息室哦。”  
任谁看到这个场面都会觉得麻烦吧，卡卡西在心里叹了口气。“小樱在医院工作，下午才有空过来。你先把你那份的文件填好吧。”他对佐助说道，“我也有几句话要和你说。鸣人，抱歉，你能去和鹿丸一起核对一下暗部的这些人员流动记录吗？”  
鸣人如他预料的一样没有多问，精神满满地接过名册就出去了。卡卡西从书架上取下一个文件夹，抽出几张表格递给佐助，后者拿起笔在桌边俯下身填写起来，后脑的头发不再桀骜不驯地支楞着，反而有些服帖地垂下来的趋势。只有处在这个俯视的角度的时候，卡卡西才会觉得他这个头号问题学生还是当年那个抢铃铛的小男孩。  
填到地址一栏的时候佐助顿了很久，笔尖的墨水在纸上洇出一个黑色的圆，最后他写下了空置已久的宇智波祖宅的地址。  
“这样就行了吧。”佐助放下笔，“没事我就走了。”  
“等一下。”卡卡西拿起文件扫了一眼，在桌面上摞整齐收起来，“佐助，我不知道你到底在想什么——你真的没有必要这么做。”  
对方微微偏着头挑起眉看着他。  
“这对你、对小樱都不公平。”  
佐助的脸色有些变化，卡卡西下意识地伸出手想把护额的左侧向下拉，停顿在了中途。写轮眼的宇智波佐助不会放过他这个小动作，“卡卡西老师，”他难得加上了敬称，听上去有点讽刺，“我以为你最应该明白的，”  
有些事会被忘记，人还要生活。他说，我们不过是比一般人的少年时代更丰富一点，可那又怎么样呢？  
卡卡西拉下护额挡住了左眼——尽管他已经很久都没有做这个动作的必要了。

佐助推开门，漩涡鸣人靠在离他不远处过道对侧的墙上一言不发。他或许听到自己和卡卡西的对话了，但现在也已经不重要了。  
“你的工作做完了？”佐助问。  
“墨水用完了，我上来拿。”  
这样，那我先走了，他说着向楼梯走去。  
“佐助，”对方突然叫住他，“我的婚礼你为什么没有来？”  
他的脚步停顿了一瞬，但也只有一瞬而已。“当时我在土之国，来不及回去。”  
鸣人快步追上去，站在楼梯最上一级居高临下提高了声音，“我提前一个月就寄了信——”  
“那又怎么样。”佐助没有要停下的意思，甚至加快了脚步向楼下走去,“不缺我一个吧。”  
“这不一样，”楼梯上的追逐戏有一种奇妙的矛盾感，他们总是往相反的方向擦肩而过，却又相隔着微妙的高度差。他觉得自己快要够到佐助的斗篷角了，却又在转弯的时候从他手边滑开，“我们不是……”  
佐助停了下来，回过头注视着他，说是瞪或许更妥当一点，鸣人三步并作两步追上去，在距离他半个人的位置停下，从楼梯间的窗户透进来的光线正好在他的脚后跟止住了。  
“你到底想说什么？”  
我们不是朋友吗？他应该这么说的，他一直是这么说的，但他不是要给宇智波佐助一个参加他的婚礼的理由，他是在要一个他没来的解释，这其中的区别他一时间想不清楚。  
“……我不知道。”  
佐助突然向前走了一步靠近他，抬起手，握拳，发力，在他毫无防备的时候重重打在他腹部。鸣人猝不及防吃了一拳，重心不稳向后连连退步，被台阶绊倒在地上。  
佐助俯视着他，“是你说的吧，忍者只要交手就能明白对方的心意。现在懂了吗？”  
鸣人有些怒了，从刚刚开始他就在没来由的火大，他撑着地面站起身。“说起来我们俩也好久没打一架了。”他说着，身体已经自然摆出了架势。  
佐助背过身去不回答，脸被刘海挡住看不清表情，身前的虚空中突然出现一个一人高的幽深的空洞，下一秒，黑色的披风角隐没在了漆黑里。  
“可恶，被他用轮回眼逃掉了。”鸣人懊恼地拍着脑袋，但他还有办法。佐助现在还不会离开木叶，他闭上眼睛试图去感受那股特别的查克拉——并不远。

宇智波佐助抬手撩开门口的警戒线，走进了宇智波家的祖宅。  
庭院里满是杂草，已经看不出原先铺设的青石小径。他拔出草薙剑，割断没过小腿的杂草，清理出一条能供人通过的路径，走进客厅。家具被厚厚的灰尘覆盖失去了原本的颜色，所有的陈设还和他离开时一样——想必六代目火影也没想好怎么处理这个棘手的地方。  
小时候他常觉得空荡荡的大宅仿佛一头张开了大嘴的巨兽，在里面待久了像是会被消化掉一样。  
他推开隔壁房间的门，是父亲的书房，最高的书柜顶上放着一盆早就已经枯死的吊兰，过去它比卡卡西办公室里的那一盆翠绿茂盛得多，在修剪照料它的女主人不在后居然还生长了一段时间，干枯的叶子垂下来覆盖了书柜的上半部分。  
他掀开吊兰的叶片拉开书柜门，一本一本抽出摆在第二层的书，在深处摸索着找出一把小巧的钥匙，用它打开了第一格抽屉，里面是层叠的纸张，这是父亲放家中的重要文件的地方。  
他从包里取出厚厚一沓信件，总共约有近二十封，信纸全都是木叶的样式，落款是漩涡鸣人。大部分套在印满了各个国家的邮戳的信封里，看得出是辗转了各地才寄到收件人手上，有些打着卷的是绑在他的鹰爪上送来的。  
信件按时间顺序排列，佐助打开最早的一封，是他离开木叶不久后在风之国边境收到的，字写得歪歪扭扭，信里絮絮叨叨地抱怨着上忍的文化课。他那时想不出怎么回复，安慰不是他的风格，嘲笑又显得太过刻薄，想着以后再说，一拖就拖到了下一封信到来。  
字迹还是不敢恭维，不过总算是整齐了一些，上忍的文化课应该也包括练字这一条。以后木叶官方文件上的火影批复也许都是这个字体了，他想到这里，没忍住笑了出来。  
到第四封的时候他终于回了信，“安好，勿念。”很快，鹰带回了一封洋洋洒洒和他的对比鲜明的长信，“新年的时候会回来吗？”信的末尾问。  
当然他最后也没有回去，那一年他独自在雷之国的一座寺庙里迎来了第一声钟响。雷之国的深冬格外的冷，钟声穿过松林在寂静的山谷里回响。  
再往后来信的频率低了一些，他把已经翻过的一摞信件重新整理好放进抽屉里。最后一封装在精致的点缀着金粉的浅色印花信封里，“宇智波佐助先生亲启”几个字写得端庄秀气，怎么看都不可能是鸣人的手笔。他看着手中的婚礼请帖试图回忆自己初见时的心情，记忆模模糊糊好像被谁刻意地删减了一样。  
他把请帖重新装回信封，只要放进抽屉里再锁上，钥匙扔进河里就好，这些信就会像从未出现过一样被所有人忘掉，仿佛这座老房子，渐渐地被杂草和藤蔓覆盖。  
“佐助！”  
传来熟悉的、不应该在这里的声音，他下意识地抬起头，鸣人气势汹汹地站在门口，“果然在这里——”目光落在他的手上。  
大意了，他想。对方向他大步走了过来，不等他反应一把抓住他手腕，他撞在抽屉上，后者哐地一声合上，又被鸣人毫不客气地拉开。  
人赃俱获，没有比这更糟糕的情况了，宇智波佐助别开脸想道。  
“你到底在想什么？”鸣人质问道。他的直觉一向很准，即使还没能完全把握状况，这个情景却有一种莫名的熟悉感，佐助想要扯断和他的联系，身体下意识地就对这样强烈的预感做出了反应。  
“和你没关系吧。”冷淡的声音激起他的烦躁。  
“突然发脾气你也适可而止吧！”手指的触感有些陌生，他低下头看去，是蹭上了些许请柬上的金粉。佐助为什么拿着这个？抽屉里是他的信，原来他都收到了啊。  
黑曜石一样的眼睛转过来瞪着他，压抑着怒火的低沉的声音吼道：“那你要我怎样？笑眯眯地去自己喜欢的男人的婚礼上祝贺吗？”  
说出来了，佐助想道，嘴比大脑抢先一步。话语出口时旅程中积攒的疲劳突然间全部涌上来，注意力有些涣散，看不清鸣人有什么反应。但是说出来也不会怎样吧？宇智波斑不会复活世界不会毁灭，无非是宇智波佐助瞒天过海的完美犯罪计划被发现了。  
“把他也变成共犯吧。”——这样的念头充满了诱惑。  
眼中的焦点恢复了，可以看见鸣人的表情，傻愣在那里真有他的风范。  
肩膀突然被环住了。两人间的距离不复存在，坚硬的下颌骨磕在他的肩上，支楞的金发戳着他的脸侧，心脏紧贴着他的胸口。  
“明白了还不打算放手吗？”  
他意识到这个问题的答案他自己早就知道了，对面这个人在纠缠不休上天赋异禀毅力惊人这件事，他早就知道了。  
鸣人抬起头离开他肩膀，那双蓝眼睛占据了他的整个视野。嘴唇接触到什么柔软的东西，他闭上眼睛，稍稍偏过头迎上去，松开牙关，对方的舌头略显强硬地探进来。  
屋外的蝉鸣突然可以听得很清晰，夏日的风吹过庭院里水塘的表面掠起一层水波。时间的流动变得暧昧起来，他不知道这个吻持续了多久。鸣人的吻没有什么特别的味道，也没有会让他注意到的技巧，硬要说的话只有齿缝里极淡的味增味道，让他回想起小时候。鬼迷心窍一般地，他在鸣人的嘴唇上用力咬了下去，对方吃痛哼了一声，在他的下唇上也回敬了一咬。鸣人放开他的时候两个人嘴唇上都有一道不深不浅的牙印。  
“放手。”佐助开口道。  
“嗯？”  
“把信给我。”  
“不放。反正你肯定是要把这些东西藏起来吧？不会让你得逞的，有本事就烧掉啊。”  
“你以为我不敢吗？”  
“来呀，用你最拿手的火遁——”鸣人鼓起腮帮做起鬼脸来。  
佐助沉默了良久，白了他一眼道：“……幼稚。”  
鸣人哈哈笑起来说，的确啊。佐助弯起嘴角。  
漆黑的火焰从信封的一角燃烧起来，鸣人松开手，信封落在地上，印花变得焦黑看不出本来的颜色，细细的一缕烟升起来。  
他们不约而同地背靠着墙边坐下，看着黑色的火焰蚕食素色的信封。  
“喂，小佐助。”  
“别那么叫我。”  
“这下你别想和我一刀两断了。”  
从今以后他们都要一起保守同一个秘密，要纠缠不休藕断丝连，要把自己的存在揉进对方的生活里，仿佛只有这样，他们才不会被这间空置破败的屋子之外的世界吞噬，不被叠成整齐的方块装进信封里，压平，封口。而这一片房屋会长久地留在木叶隐村的地图上成为一块疤痕。  
受害者变成了共犯。佐助微微偏头枕在他肩上，他握住他的手。

宇智波佐助在第二天天色微明时启程离开，一个人也没有通知。他在火影办公室的窗外停下，拉开窗户，清晨的凉风灌进室内，阳台上吊兰的叶子颤动了一下。  
他轻巧地从窗台上跳下，鸣人倒在沙发上睡得正熟，脸上盖着一本砖头厚的《水之国通史》，真亏他能睡得着，佐助想。他拿起书丢到一边，鸣人皱了皱鼻子，似乎还是没有要醒的样子。他俯下身，鸣人的脸离得很近，额头距离鼻尖大概只有一厘米，他思索了一会，嘴唇在额头中央轻轻点了一下。  
鸣人在朦胧中睁开眼睛，眼前是熟悉的天花板，窗户大开着，室内还很暗，只有窗前的一条细细的长方形地面受到阳光的眷顾，吊兰的叶片在风里摇晃着，花盆上鸟儿的轮廓在背光的阴影里看不清楚。他在凉意里打了一个哆嗦，摸了摸额头。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写的结局和这个不太一样，因为中间拖了很久所以想法也有了一些变化，这个结局要更加爽快一点，可能也更微妙了（。  
> 总之写完自己开心了一点，希望你们也能喜欢。


End file.
